Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: A Special Christmas Night
by Yuu Yoshino
Summary: Yuu is upset about Chiaki choosing Hatori over him. And he wonders if he'll even fall in love with anyone again. And what happens? He meets a stranger - a beautiful stranger. What will happen? *Sorry this was supposed to be up by Christmas. I was late...* *One-shot.


_**Hey guys! I started writing this on Christmas Eve. I didn't really plan it but I just remembered my favorite character Yuu and I just had to! (It's Yuu Yanase x Oc btw.) I was freaking out and whining to my friends about how I have to write it even though I was busy with two other stories (On Fictionpress). Sadly, I did not make it in time for Christmas so I apologize! Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**P.S. I've written Fanfic for sekaiichi before, it isn't my first time. My other account right now is Yuri Saga.**_

_**P.P.S This has not been Beta'd. Addition to that, I don't know if I d be able to keep them in character. So I apologize for that. Lemme know what you think of it!**_

_**P.P.P.S (if there is such thing xD) I forgot to mention a friend of mine helped me with this! :3 Thanks Chi-chan, for helping me! Check her out, her name is Chi Yuzuki~!**_

* * *

_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:**_

_**A Special Christmas Night**_

I let a sigh out as I drew the characters for Chiaki. I looked over at him, then went back to drawing. It hurt to even stare at Chiaki - the man I loved. I've been in love with him for long years and still I was rejected. He chose Hatori over me, I thought, gritting my teeth. What does Hatori have that I don't? Can't Chiaki see how much I love him?

I sighed once more and closed my eyes. Even if I try to move on, I won't find anyone else that I'd love. I've loved Chiaki ever since, so how was I supposed to move on?

"Yuu, are you finished with it?" Chiaki asked, which snapped me back to reality.

"U-Uh, yeah." I replied, handing him the page.

He stared at the picture for a few seconds then smiled. "It looks great!"

Ah, that smile. I want you Chiaki, I thought. "Thanks," I let my lips form into a fraud smile.

Chiaki nodded and walked back to his seat. I watched him for a minute then turned my head away. I hate this pain. I don't wanna feel it at all.

* * *

"See you after Christmas break!" Some of the female editors and artists announced, leaving Chiaki's house.

"See ya!" The manga artist replied.

After everyone else left, Chiaki and I remained. "So, Chiaki," I started. Chiaki stiffened.

"W-What is it?" He questioned, and I can tell he was nervous. Of course, why am I surprised? Why shouldn't he be nervous? After all I tried to do to him...

"What are you doing on Christmas?" I asked, though I might know the answer to it. He'd most likely be spending his christmas with his lover, Hatori. I tried to not show my anger in my tone.

"Uh..Nothing special. Probably gonna hang out with my family." It's a lie, and I know it.

"Oh." I replied.

"What about you?" Chiaki asked, flopping down onto his couch.

"I don't know. I don't have anything planned." I responded, sighing. "I'm gonna go home. I'll see you after Christmas, I guess."

"Alright. Bye, Yuu." Chiaki said, walking me to the door. I stared at him for mere seconds. I wish I could just grab him and kiss him, but I restrained myself. I mean, I could do that, but it wouldn't be right.

"See ya." I said, walking out of the door.

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the cold air, my eyes on the ground. I pulled my scarf up to my lips and shoved my hands into my jacket pocket. My eyes stung and I told myself I wouldn't cry. I didn't want to feel this lonely, empty feeling anymore. I want to love someone and I want to be someone's loved one. Not even a minute later, I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks. I kept my head down and allowed myself to cry. I didn't care anymore - hell, I could give a rat's ass about it.

After minutes of walking, I bumped into someone and fell back due to the sudden contact.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The stranger asked, looking down on me.

I wiped the tears off my face and sighed. "I-I'm fine." I muttered. I didn't want some stranger knowing I've been crying.

I looked up at the person and my eyes widened as the man offered his hand. He was gorgeous - God, he was sexy. He had short blonde hair, baby blue eyes and fair skin. He also had a nice body. With looks like that, you'd mistake him for a model.

"Hello? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice low and soothing.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, taking his hand and getting up. "Thanks."

"No problem." The gorgeous man said, smiling.

I didn't notice I was still holding onto his hand until he pulled back. "U-Uh, I'm sorry." I apologized, laughing nervously. He was obviously straight, I thought. He was just trying to be friendly, I continuously told myself.

We stared at each other for a few seconds (which was awkward), then I nervously laughed again. "Well, um, I'll be going first." I started walking, my head still on the ground.

"Wait," He said, grabbing me by the arm. I turned around, quite surprised that he stopped me. Damn, his face was only inches away from mines.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"You wanna grab a coffee or something? I mean, it's fine if you don't wanna-"

"I'd love to." I immediately replied. (Maybe I'm a little too excited.)

The blonde man laughed. God, even his laugh was hot. "Alright, let's go."

We sat down at a table for two at a small cafe. A waitress soon came over to take our orders.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked. She was holding a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other

"I'll take a coffee." The blonde, whose name I still didn't get, said.

The waitress looked over at me. "Same." I told her and she jotted the information down, then walked away.

I turned to face the blue-eyed man in front of me. "I never got your name…" I softly said, loud enough for him to hear but it was still almost a whisper.

"Yoshida Ren." He said. "That's my name, but you can just call me Ren."

"Wouldn't that be informal?" I asked.

"It's fine. I'd rather have you call me Ren than Yoshida anyways." He smiled, making my heart thump in my chest.

"O-Okay." I muttered. "My name is Yanase Yuu. And you have to call me Yuu if I call you Ren." I grinned.

Ren let a laugh escape his lips. "Alright, Yuu, I like that name." He smirked, and I felt my face become a little warm.

Soon, the same waitress came over and handed us two cups of coffee. After she left, Ren looked at me with his smiling face.

"What is it?" I asked as I took a sip out of my cup.

"I wanna get to know you, Yuu." He softly said, also taking a sip of the coffee.

My face was totally red. He wanted to get to know me. Dirty thoughts circled through my mind I choked on my coffee.

"Damn it. Yuu!" Ren quickly rushed to my side and gently stroked my back.

"I-I'm fine." I choked out. I managed to survive (Thank God).

"God, Yuu, You nearly gave me a heart attack." Ren laughed, his hands around my shoulders, which made my heart beat. Why did he still have his arm around me?

"Uh, sorry, but I'm fine." I assured him, smiling to myself.

"Glad you're alright." He said, smiling that beautiful smile once again.

Ren must've noticed my face was red because he let go of my shoulder and pulled back. I watched as he went back to sitting where he was before - across from me. My mouth hung open, slightly.

He grinned at me in a way that he even knows would annoy me. "Yuu, tell me more about yourself, I wanna know."

I sighed. "Sure, what do you wanna know?" I asked, putting my cup down. I will no longer lose to this man, I thought.

"Hmm, the simple things. For example, your age, where you work, your hobbies…" He trailed off, a small smirk on his face.

I decided to ignore the smirk because it annoyed me. "I'm 28 years old, I work at a manga company, and my hobbies are drawing and reading manga. There you have it."

"Interesting." He smirked once again, which again I tried to ignore.

"Well, Ren, tell me about yourself.." I said mischievously, resting my elbows on the table and my chin on the back of my palms.

"Hmm, I'm 30 years old, I'm a model and I like to take pictures of many things.." He trailed off. "And you...will be a valuable...hmm.." He trailed off once again. "A valuable thing to study...and take pictures of."

Did he just say he's a model?! Oh. My. God. Wait, what's he saying? He wants to take pictures...of me. I felt my face become hotter. Shit.

"Yuu?"

"W-what?" I snapped back to reality.

"You wanna get out of here?" Ren asked, looking out the glass window.

"Sure." I replied.

We paid for the coffee and walked out of the cafe. Cold air hit our faces as we walked down the street.

"Where do you want to go next?" Ren asked, looking over at me with that smiling face I adore.

"Um, I don't know." I softly said, shoving my hands into my pockets while my eyes stayed on the ground.

There was a small silence, which seemed to remain forever.

"How about we take a walk through the park?" The blonde suggested, smiling sweetly.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

And so, we strolled through the park. I felt my heart thump in my chest (again). Why were we spending so much time together when we're nothing but acquaintances?

Neither of us had anything to say, and soon a silence took place.

"Yuu?" Ren said. He stopped walking and stared at me.

"What is it?" I asked as I stopped walking as well to look at him.

No words came out of his mouth, instead he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened from the shock of the sudden contact. Ren quickly pulled back and smirked.

"W-What…was that...for?" I softly asked, my eyes staring at my feet. I couldn't meet his baby blue eyes.

"What could you possibly mean?" He questioned, acting dumbfounded.

"You know what I mean!" I hissed, watching his smirking face. "The kiss! What was that kiss for?"

He shrugged and held my chin between his index and thumb. "Would you like it if I kissed you again?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

I felt a blush graze my cheeks and I looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What are you saying?"

The older man chuckled and brushed his lips against mine. This time the kiss wasn't so simple and sweet, it was more passionate. He pressed his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I closed my eyes shut. What should I do, I thought.

I part my lips and allowed him to enter. Ren slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of it. I clenched onto the front of his shirt and leaned back against the tree behind me.

We finally broke apart after passionately kissing for what seemed like forever. We both panted, trying to catch our breath.

"R-Ren…" I choked out.

"What is it?" He asked.

My desires took over me, and I looked at Ren with lustful eyes. What am I doing? Am I seriously making myself look like a whore? One part of my mind told me there was nothing wrong with this while the other said the opposite. (Unfortunately, the wrong part of the mind won over the right.)

"Ren…" I softly said as I intertwined our fingers together.

The blonde man looked back me with the same kind of eyes - lustful blue eyes.

I grabbed his collar and leaned closer, allowing our lips to meet once again. This time, the kiss was for a short amount of time. I pulled back quickly and looked up at him. He brought his lips to my ears and whispered something into it.

"Yuu.." He gasped. "I want you. I'm...hard for you."

Those dirty words made my heart beat a mile a minute. I grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer. "M-Me too.." I couldn't believe what I had just said.

* * *

As soon as we reached Ren's condo, he attacked me with kisses. We danced our way up the stairs into down the hall until we reached his room.

As he brushed his lips against mine, I leaned back to lay on the bed. Then, Ren crawled over and got on top of me, straddling me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. (My lips were swollen from all the times he had kissed me.)

After our little make-out session, Ren looked down at me, smiling.

"Yuu," He began. "I don't usually do this with someone I've just met. But...The first time I saw you, I fell in love. So please don't think this is just an one-night stand." He looked at me with kind eyes - the kind of eyes who'd be able to fool you any day.

"Ren.." I muttered, my face red from his confession.

"I wanna know more about you. Hell, I wanna know everything about you. I want to stay by your side every moment of the day. I want to become someone dear to you, someone you can lean on, someone who cares about you…" Ren trailed off.

I was speechless. I didn't know what I should do or say.

"And you can leave me whenever you feel like it. But don't think I wouldn't try to get you back." He laughed.

My heart thumped in my chest. What if this person was the one I'd spend the rest of my life with? It's still hard to determine, but there is a possibility.

I pulled Ren into an embrace and shut my eyes closed. I didn't want to admit it, but I'm seriously about to cry a river. I allowed my eyes do its thing and tears streamed down my cheeks. I sobbed into the older man's shoulders.

"Y-Yuu?" The blonde asked, surprised from the sudden tears. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't look at him. I just shook my head into his shoulder and continued sobbing. Finally I said, "I'm sorry...It's just...that was the sweetest thing anyone has said to me…"

Ren smiled, then wrapped his arms around me. "I'll do anything to make you happy. I swear it

I nodded and then pulled back, my face just inches away from his.

He smiled again and kissed every part of my face, my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and finally my lips.

Ren pulled back and moved down to my neck. He nibbled on the skin, earning soft moans from me. I wrapped my arms around him and grabbed the back of his shirt. He slid his tongue over my neck and gently bit it.

Seconds later, he pulled back and looked at me. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it aside. Then he lifted me up and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my palms on his shoulder blades.

Ren smirked and brought his lips to my ear. Then he started to nibble on my earlobe, earning a few soft moans from me. After that, he slithered down my body, leaving kiss marks all over. I gasped when he reached my nipples. He bit one of my nipples slightly, then he ran his tongue over me, making me shudder. After that, he took the nipple in and sucked on it. I gasped out in pleasure. I pulled the older man as close as possible. How much closer can we get?

After Ren had completely swollen my nipples, he laid me down. And by then, I was already panting.

"Oh, Yuu, you're so beautiful.." Ren muttered, leaning down to kiss my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his ear. I nibbled on it slightly while I unbuttoned his shirt and stripped him off of it. "I-I want you.." I choked out into his ear.

I heard Ren chuckling softly. "What's so funny?" I asked him, my face red.

"I didn't expect you to say something like that.." He softly replied, smirking.

I scoffed. "Heh, I never expected to be on bottom."

The other's eyes slightly widened but then he smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I told him. This time, I grabbed his arms and flipped him over, our positions switching. I smirked down at him.

"Well, well, well," Ren began. "I surely did not expect this..." He chuckled.

I leaned down to brush my lips against his. "I can also take control, sweetheart." I whispered into his ears in a low (sexy) voice.

_**(A/N: Mhm! Even though Yuu has the uke, pointy chin, he can be on top! Remember the episode he made his move on Chiaki, hehehe. -w-)**_

"Sorry," Ren started, smirking. He flipped me over (just as I did to him before) and our positions switched back. "But as long as we have sex, I'm always in control."

Ren slithered his hand down my body and rubbed the thing between my thighs. It was hard, I thought. He stroked it for a small amount of time before he went for my belt. He took off my belt and put it aside. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, then pulled my pants off. He stared at the bulge formed in between my legs. My underwear was already wet from pre-cum.

"You're really hard, aren't you?" Ren asked, snickering.

"Oh, shut it." I hissed. "And what about you?" I smirked as I felt the bulge between his inner thighs.

"Ah, well, I'm just so turned on looking at you that I became hard." He smirked back at me.

"Good one.." I mumbled, half-jokingly.

Ren stripped me off my underwear and threw it carelessly. A shiver shot up my spine at the sudden loss of clothing. Then I slithered my hand down to undo my lover's pants. After that was done, I pulled off the jeans he was wearing and then his underwear.

After we were both completely naked, Ren kissed his way down until he reached my stomach. After he had reached the spot, he started placing wet kisses all over. I quietly moaned as I grabbed the blonde's hair. He slid his tongue down my stomach and stopped when he reached his destination. He pressed his lips against my warm member, making me shudder slightly. Then, the older man ran his tongue over it, earning moans from me.

"R-Ren," I gasped out. "T-Take me...P-Please..." I begged.

Ren stopped for a mere moment and looked at me. "Gladly." He grinned.

Then he held my cock in his hand and covered his mouth over it. I felt a hot, wet sensation take over my lower part. I moaned in pleasure as he worked his skillful tongue. He continued sucking on my dick, making me moan loudly. I didn't care how loud I cried out.

"F-Faster!" I cried out, grabbing onto his blonde hair.

And so he obeyed. Ren quickened his pace, making me cry out even louder.

"Ngh..!" I moaned.

Ren bobbed his head up and down.

After a minute, I felt my stomach twist into a knot. "R-Ren.." I choked out. "I-I'm..I-I'm gonna..." I gasped as I came into my lover's mouth.

Ren swallowed my cum and smiled at me. "You taste delicious." He said, licking his lips.

I felt a blush graze my cheeks. "W-What are you saying?" Suddenly, I felt shy.

Ren leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. As he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I got the taste of myself.

"Yuu," He whispered into my delicate ears. "I want to be inside of you." He smirked.

My face became hotter at the dirty words. Ren began rubbing his hard cock against mine. The sensation made me moan in pleasure.

"I-I want you...in me..." I managed say in between pants.

Ren nodded and got up. I watched as he got off the bed and searched through his drawer. He returned with a bottle, which I believed to be lube.

He crawled back towards me and smiled. I watched as he coated his fingers with the substance. I allowed the blonde to spread my legs apart.

"I'll be gentle." Ren said, smirking.

"No need." I replied, smirking back at him. "I like it rough." I said, half-jokingly. I heard the other chuckle.

I spread my legs wider as he began prodding my entrance with a coated finger. I stiffened a bit.

Ren held my cock with the other hand and began stroking it. "Relax." He softly said.

I loosened a bit as he continued stroking my member. Soon, a finger slipped into my hole. He began moving his finger around. I gritted my teeth and held onto the sheets. I softly moaned as I got used to the feeling.

Then, Ren prodded my entrance with a second finger. And soon, the finger slipped in. Once I was ready, Ren began moving both fingers. He scissored my entrance and pushed further in. Soon, he found my prostate.

"S-Shit!" I cursed. "There! Again!" I cried out, pleasure replacing the pain. I heard the older man chuckle once again.

Ren obeyed and pushed against my prostate again. Then, he let the third finger slip in and he began scissoring my inside.

Seconds later, he took his fingers out, making me gasp at the sudden emptiness. I watched as he coated his hard cock with lube. He crawled back to where I was and repositioned himself.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

Ren nodded and slowly pressed the tip of his member against my entrance. He slowly began thrusting into me. I clenched my teeth and held onto the bedsheets.

"I-It..hurts a little.." I softly said, my eyes closed.

"Sorry," Ren apologized. "Just...bare with it a little longer.."

I nodded. Ren waited until I adjusted to the size, then he began thrusting.

Soon, it was all in. "Y-You can move now.." I told him, my eyes still shut closed.

Ren began moving. He pulled out, then pushed back in. He repeated this pattern until I had become hard again.

Ren grabbed my hard cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. I moaned as he slammed against me. And then, he hit the spot. I cried out in extreme pleasure.

"H-Hit that spot again!" I cried out.

Ren did as I said and slammed against my prostate again.

"H-Harder..!" I screamed out. It felt so good! It was all too much.

Ren laughed between pants. "Damn, Yuu, how much more can you take?" He muttered.

I felt my stomach tangle into another knot. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"R-Ren-" I cried out as Ren came inside of me. Then right after, I came.

We were both exhausted and we tried catching our breath. Ren laid on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

"T-That was...so good." I choked out, smiling.

"Y-Yeah," Ren chuckled. "Yuu," He began.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He confessed, smiling. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on my lips.

I smiled and pulled him into another hug. "...Iloveyoutoo..." I quickly said, mumbling into his shoulder.

"What was that?" He asked. "I couldn't hear you." He softly chuckled.

"Nothing, you dummy!" I yelled, pinching his back.

"Ow-ow-ow," He groaned.

I laughed. I planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: Well guys, this shit took hours...And my little editor- w- Chi Yuzuki, helped me through it! She was awesome. :3 Please check out her stories! Hope you liked the smut! It was a pain..but also a pleasure eheheh. :3_**

**_Also, guys, I'll be making a sequel to this (most likely when I'm free...)_**


End file.
